Naruto of The Three Kingdoms
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Crossover with Dynasty Warriors. At Sarutobi's request, Liu Bei adopts the infant Naruto and raises him as his own son taking him to China. Naruto finds himself facing friends and challenges from two worlds as The Three Kingdoms and The Elemental Nations meet as there are those who plot behind the scenes to conquer both. Pairings undecided. Read and Review please.
1. The Three brothers and The Uzumaki boy

This is a new story and something I've been thinking about doing It's a crossover with Naruto and Dynasty Warriors. Where Liu Bei the man who would go on to found the Kingdom of Shu of China goes to Konoha and adopts Naruto as his son. I've changed things around a bit making some of the characters of DW younger so they would match him and the others. For their appearances they are in their DW7 outfits except for the ones who have debuted in the newest released game like Zhang Chunhua, Yue Jin, and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors

Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage and The Sandaime of Konohagakure The Hidden Leaf Village sat at his desk and looked on at the three figures seated before him. Three men who were not of The Elemental Nations, they were outsiders actually hailing from a land across the sea. The group had come to Konoha and had asked for an audience with him and they had been granted one with the Old man. He looked on at the three and could sense they were all strong, each one a powerful warrior in his own fight. To his surprise the two bigger ones were not the one who sat in the middle's bodyguards. Instead the three were brothers, each one having sworn a oath of brotherhood.

"I thank you for answering my request for an audience Lord Hokage." The leader of them said as he brought his hands up and bowed his head, he wore green and gold with the top of his hair in a tied bun and was clean shaven as he had twin swords strapped to his side.. "Truly your hospitality is legendary." He said to the old man who smiled.

"Nonsense, I am curious of your reason for coming here. You three are from China are you not?" Sarutobi said to him.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Liu Bei; these are my brothers Zhang Fei," He mentioned to the one on the left who wore green and was armored and had a headband covering his head and a small gourd strapped to his side as he wielded a Twin Pike called the Serpent Blade. From the look of him he could easily hold his own against numerous foes all at once. "And Guan Yu." He mentioned to the one on the Right who was the tallest of the group and dressed in Green and armored as well and had a magnificent beard that reached past his chest as he carried a long crescent blade he called Blue Dragon. "We are Servants of The Han Dynasty, and we have come here as we've been ordered to recruit able bodied men."

"I see, I recall China having problems as of late." Sarutobi said and sadly Liu Bei nodded.

"It is true, the once mighty Han has been plagued by corruption, greed, and evildoers who would use the Emperor to their own benefit. Rebellions have broken out and I fear The Imperial Court lacks the power to stop them." He said as it was true. The once infallible Han had lost the vestiges of its power and influence. Just the past year a rebellion known as The Yellow Turban Rebellion had began leaded by its leader Zhang Jiao. Chaos had sprung through the land as the Imperial Court lead by The Ten Eunuchs did nothing to stop them. Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu had taken an oath of brotherhood to put an end to the chaos and restore the Han. Each one was willing to defend and die for the other that was how strong their bond was.

Along with other Heros such as Sun Jian, The Tiger of Jiangdong and Cao Cao, a man who was said to thrive in Chaotic times and other brave men they had fought against and defeated The Yellow Turbans as their leader passed away the past month, however numerous members still existed and thus the land was still in chaos.

"If it weren't for people like Dong Zhuo, who bribed his way into high ranking positions the rebellion would've been over before it started. The Emperor is nothing but a puppet." Zhang Fei grumbled in irritation.

"Quiet brother, you mustn't be rude to Lord Sarutobi." Guan Yu chastised him stroking his beard. Zhang Fei rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I've heard of the recent troubles. Some people have fled China to here over what has happened." Sarutobi said nodding his head. "I'm afraid the country won't recover for a long while."

"That is why we are here, we have been tasked with coming here to recruit those who would be willing to join with us to help us put down the remnants of the Yellow Turbans. Please, if you can tell us who could join us and help us bring peace back to China." Liu Bei said to him hopefully, it was his desire to see the Han restored to its once proud state.

Sarutobi looked at the Young man, he could see the makings of a great man inside of him. Perhaps, if he had been born in the Elemental Nations instead of China he may have been a candidate for Kage as there was something about him that drawn others to him.

He looked over them for a long moment but sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Liu Bei but I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?" Liu Bei said a bit surprised at his reaction.

"I'm afraid that Konoha has struggled as well these past couple of months. For you see, I was for all purposes retired. But something tragic happened and for the good of The Leaf I took up my position as Hokage again."

"What happened?" Liu Bei asked him.

"Not long ago, around the time The Yellow Turbans started their rebellion an ancient beast descended upon Konoha and attacked destroying all in its path. The beast, Kurama or Kyuubi as it is better known assaulted Konoha and many lives were last." He said as he recalled that day when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. A terrible day that still lingered within the citizens.

"I'd like to get my hands on that beast and skin it." Zhang Fei said with a growl.

"To think that such a demon would indeed attack." Guan Yu said as he had heard tales of such a monster, nine of them in fact, creatures capable of toppling mountains with a swipe of its paw. "You are most fortunate not all was destroyed. How did you manage to slay it?" He asked and Sarutobi shook his head.

"We didn't, many men, women, and children died that day. Nothing that was tried put a stop to its destruction and carnage. Just when it appeared that all hope was lose, a miracle happened." He said and the three looked on in curiosity. "The present Hokage, Minato Namikaze appeared and carrying his newborn son, no less than an hour old in his arms and at the cost of his own life sealed Kyuubi inside him stopping its rampage and saving Konoha. We have been trying to regain our strength ever since what happened as our village has been weakened since that time." Sarutobi claimed to them. "Even though I would want to, I cannot lend you any of our men or Ninja as we are too weak at the moment and if they left it could be disastrous to The Leaf as we have enemies who would attack."

"I understand." A solemn Liu Bei said to him sadness in his eyes hearing what had happened. "Forgive my ignorance, it was foolish of us to request troops and men without even hearing or knowing of your condition."

"I guess we came all this way for nothing. What a waste." Zhang Fei grumbled.

"Perhaps not," Sarutobi said with a smile. "If you would pardon me for a minute." He said and stood up and walked and exited the room. The brothers looked on and waited and soon he came in and he held a strange object wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms and a smile on his face. "If it's not too much a burden for you, I would ask you Liu Bei to look after this for me." He said as he walked forward. Liu Bei held out his hands and Sarutobi put it in and Liu Beis' eyes widened at what he saw.

A tiny figure with blonde hair and striking blue eyes looked up at him. The infant looked at him and made small noises and brought one of his small hands up. Liu Bei reached and allowed him to hold his finger. The baby smiled at him and a smile graced his own face as he looked at the child. He noticed that there was six whisker like scars on his face and there was a symbol on his tummy.

"Is this the child?" He asked looking up at Sarutobi who nodded.

"Yes you are correct, that is Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Where is his mother?" Guan Yu asked wondering why she wasn't with him.

"She passed away shortly after his birth." Sarutobi said sadly. "He is an orphan having lost both of them that day."

"You poor thing." Liu Bei said looking at Naruto who looked back at him as their eyes met.

"That little guy holds the Nine Tailed Fox inside him?" Zhang Fei said looking at him skeptically not believing he could hold such a powerful demon inside him. Naruto saw him and began fussing and crying surprising Fei. "What'd I do?"

"You scared him Brother, he's just an infant after all." Liu Bei said cradling the child who calmed down and relaxed. "You want me to raise him is that what I'm guessing you want?" He asked Sarutobi who smiled brightly and nodded his head at him.

"Yes, I would like for you to do so. You see despite that he is an infant, some can't see past it as they only see the Nine Tailed Fox inside as many see the one who killed their loved ones instead. I fear Naruto will grow up hated of something beyond his control as the term for those who have Bijuu sealed in them, and it's a bit degrading is Jinchuurki. Naruto I fear won't last if he grows up and if forced to withstand insulting names hurled at him. He may grow to hate and resent everything in life."

"It is a pitiful man who would take his anger out at those who did nothing to deserve it." Guan Yu said scornfully finding that those who took their aggression out on those who've done nothing fools.

"Agreed, but we are human after all, we can't help our emotions at times." Sarutobi said with a shake of his head. "So Master Liu Bei I ask for you to raise Naruto as your own for me. Do you accept?"

Liu Bei looked at Sarutobi and then back at his brothers, and finally looked down at the child in his arms. A smile grazed his face as he looked at Naruto. "Of course, I accept your offer Lord Hokage." He said looking up.

"Thank you, now I have some conditions for you. I'd like for you to train Naruto once he gets older, and once he reaches eleven or twelve years of age I would want him to come back here so he can train as a Ninja as well. And I have one final request for you."

"What is it?" Liu Bei asked looking at him wondering what it could be.

"Love," Sarutobi said with a smile. "I would want you to love him the same way a Father loves his Son. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Liu Bei said bowing his head. "I shall love this boy as if he is my own flesh and blood. He shall be known as Liu Naruto Uzumaki from this point on." He said as he looked at the smiling Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and stepped forward taking a look at Naruto for the last time in many years. "Farewell Naruto Uzumaki, until our next meeting." He said and stroked his face as the baby smiled at him.

"Thank you Sarutobi, come my brothers it is time we return." Liu Bei said and carrying Naruto left his office with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

Sarutobi watched them leave and slowly a tear formed in the corner of his eye and he allowed it to slid down his cheek as he prayed to whoever was listening at that moment to watch over them.

A/N: That's it for this Chapter. Review please. If anyone could give me suggestions for Naruto's outfit (something a mix of China and Japan to show both sides would be nice) I'd gladly appreciate it.


	2. The Cruelty of Man

Next chapter of Naruto and The Three Kingdoms and introducing more characters. Bit disappointed I only got one review oh well. As Naruto grows up in China, trouble emerges as The Han has lost the last remaining remnants of its authority and power as a cruel man seeks to rule over all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors

"What?! I send you to The Elemental Nations to find and recruit men for our noble cause and the only thing you return with is a baby!" The regal looking man exclaimed in disbelief. Irritation was in his eyes as he looked at Liu Bei and his brothers. "I know I shouldn't have relied on a man of common background. I put you and your brothers up to this assignment cause of your exploits during the Rebellion and this is how you repay me?" He said as he stood in the doorway of Liu Bei's home in the village. Naruto was in the other room lying asleep in a crib peacefully unaware of the argument in the next room that was happening.

"Lord Yuan Shao please calm down. I'm afraid we weren't able to get men cause Konoha itself has been struggling these past couple months as well. If we had taken them they'd be at a disadvantage as they would lose strength." Liu Bei responded to him who scoffed and turned up his nose at him.

"Perhaps I should've sent Yuan Shu instead, they would've listened to him and granted him men knowing he is apart of our distinguished family line." He said. Zhang Fei growled and took a step forward but Guan Yu put an arm in front of him and shook his head and he reluctantly backed off.

Yuan Shao was a righteous man and his heart was in the right place as he wished to restore order but the way he carried himself and his belief that those of nobility should rule rubbed people the wrong way. Having made his name along with others during the Rebellion he had a top seat in the Imperial court that was currently swept aside in chaos as despite the Rebellion and his family had served The Han for four generations. Attacking him would be an invitation to disaster.

"Honestly Liu Bei for someone who claims to be related to his Imperial Highness and The Han I expected more from you. You must show the common ilk that they must obey your command and present yourself to your inferiors with a air of royalty and respect. Do you wish to restore the Han?"

"Of course I do! I would gladly give my life so that peace would reign." Liu Bei stated to him.

"Enough," A figure seated near a table said and stood up. "We have enough men to deal with the remnants of the Yellow Turbans." He said as he walked forward. He had a commanding presence in him that demanded the respect and attention of all around him. "Let Sun Jian and others deal with them. For now we must deal with restoring order to the Imperial Court. He Jin and the others I believe are incapable of dealing with The Ten Eunuchs." The man known as Cao Cao said as he served as a mediator between them. "Liu Bei, what is that child's name? I am curious of him."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Hokage asked me to adopt him and I did so." Liu Bei responded and brought his hands up and bowed showing respect to him. "He is said to be The Yondaime's son." He replied.

Yuan Shao looked over at the sleeping child unimpressed. "If he was The Yondaime's and the tales of his ability were true he should've let me raise him instead so I could teach him the noble way of our clan."

Fei and Yu's eyes narrowed at his words. No way was they going to stand for that. Naruto did not deserve to live with such a man.

"Hmph, no matter. Come Yuan Shao my friend it is time we return to the capital." Cao Cao said and the two men took their leave.

The sworn brothers looked on as they mounted their horses and gathered together with their escort. One of them, a stern looking man gave Guan Yu a hard stare as they rode off.

"Cousin, what do you see in those three?" Xiahou Dun asked his lord as he had personally came to see them. Xiahou Dun was his lords' most trusted man and entrusted with the most important duties and missions

"I was keeping an eye out, who knows where the next heroes will emerge from…or my next enemies in my path to conquest." Cao Cao said as they rode separately from Yuan Shao.

"I don't think we have to worry about those three for now." Another figure a man who had a heavy built and set and wore armor and had a bow and arrow strapped to his person said. Xiahou Yuan was his name and another one of Cao Cao's trusted men and retainers who's skill with the bow was unsurpassed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Cao Cao and slowly a smile grew on his face as they rode.

Liu Bei watched them leave and let out a sigh. "Can I really do such a thing? Ease the trouble across the land and bring peace to the people? I'm nothing compared to the heroes such as them and the others who have made their names. I don't have a distinct lineage, nor do I posses cunning, and my skills as a warrior are subpar compared to others who have spent even their childhood in battle. I was just a Sandal maker and salesmen before the Rebellion started and I volunteered. Maybe this is all just a fools' dream." He lamented shaking his head. How could he possibly match their exploits and families legacy?

A hand patted him on the back and he looked at Zhang Fei. "Don't think like that Brother. We're here and we'll help you through thick and thin until its over. Besides the People here love you, they know you care for them unlike that windbag Yuan Shao! You don't lord over them and treat them as if servants for you to use." He said and Liu Bei looked around at the village and the people who were under his care.

"Indeed Brother, you have captured their hearts and your kindness means more to them than a family lineage." Guan Yu reassured him.

"Thank you." Liu Bei said truly grateful to them.

A cry was heard suddenly drawing his attention and he went back inside the home to the room. He reached the crib and saw Naruto having waken up and shooed the nurse away. Seeing him the baby stretched out his tiny hands to him begging to be held. The virtuous man reached down and took him holding him in his touch. The child so young and innocent.

Naruto giggled as he was held in his arms. Liu Bei looked at the boy and smiled as their eyes met, full of love for the boy just like Sarutobi had asked of him.

One Year Later Liang Province…

Seated on a horse a man looked on over the encampment of the army. He wore red and black and wore armor. On the shoulder pads was a cape and on the back of it was a red tiger. He had white hair and a black mustache and beard. Strapped to his side was a sword that had tasted the flesh of many enemies in his time. The man looked on as he watched as the men moved about.

"My lord." A voice said and two men walked up behind him. Men who have been with him since the beginning. "It is almost time for council." One an man who despite his age was all muscle as his arms and legs were as thick as trees.

"I see, we must work to suppress this revolt of Han Sui and Bian Zhang before it's too late, they are only causing more chaos with their actions. Despite the fall of The Yellow Turbans the chaos has not been lifted from the land." Sun Jian The Tiger of Jiangdong said as he turned to look at them.

"The enemy's forces have been bolstered with the addition of Ma Teng and his men. I fear we may have a difficult battle in front of us." Han Dang the other man said to him. The two had worked with Sun Jian and he put his faith in the men.

"Indeed, I hear he has a son Ma Teng does, no order than Ce it sounds like and has the potential to be a great warrior." Sun Jian said. "Come let's head to the camp." He said and the three went.

Sun Jian a renowned warrior had been put in charge of putting down the Revolt of Han Sui and Bian Zhang, having received orders to due so. Originally the task had been given to Dong Zhuo, a cruel warlord but his cowardice and ineptitude as the man only was concerned for his own safety was no match for them. Sun Jian knew this was an important battle for the sake of peace he had to win, as despite his strength and ferocity on the field of battle he knew that it was peace that was the true treasure.

Nothing mattered more to him than ending this so that his children and their children could grow up and live in peace.

As they made their way he dismounted and lead his horse. Many of the soldiers and officers showed their respect to him as the man was revered throughout China as a masterful warrior. Yet despite it and his ferocity in battle, he only drew his blade when people threatened him or his clan. He soon saw a young boy nine years of age talking with a group of men.

"Ce!" He called out getting his attention. The boy his eldest son turned and looked at him. "I thought I told you not to interfere with the soldiers preparations." He said to him scolding the boy.

"Father, I was just talking with them." Sun Ce said looking at him. The boy having been taken with him as he was a page and in training not yet a full fledged warrior despite his insintence he was ready "Why are we here though father? Risking our necks while that slob gets all the glory?" He said referring to Dong Zhuo.

"Ce!" Jian said harshly. "You mustn't say such things. I know Dong Zhuo has a low reputation but he is the commander for this battle. Show some respect."

"It just seems a waste of time though, you're strong enough to win this battle all by yourself and yet you let him and the others walk all over you. Father, I bet you could rule the land if you wanted too!" Sun Ce said to him.

The older man smiled at his son. "Ce, there comes a time when you draw your weapon only to put down those who harm others, not to show your strength or to bully others into obeying you. There is more to life than just fame in battle my boy, your brother and sister and you I want to see have peace go throughout the land. Not bother having to go from battle to battle like tigers such as myself."

"He is correct young Master," Huang Gai said to the boy. "Lord Sun Jian has no aspirations of titles or rank he only wishes to make it so you and your siblings will live in peace."

"Now Ce, for the battle I want you to bring the men water and bandages to help deal with their wounds. I don't want you going out onto the battlefield understand?"

"Yes father…" Sun Ce said bitterly upset he wasn't able to participate in it. He had been training with his tonfas and felt he was ready to go fight!

"That's my boy, come Huang Gai, Han Dang we must go." Sun Jian said and he patted his son on the head and they left heading to the tent where council was being held.

Elsewhere…

A figure watched on with a cruel smirk as he watched the men argue inside over how they should proceed with the battle. The commander was ordering an all out extermination of their foes whilst others were opposing the idea.

"This land as well is in chaotic times. It's growing like tea placed inside a boiling kettle and soon it will overflow and spread discord and chaos all throughout the land." He mentioned as he looked on as he used an invisibility Jutsu on himself. The fools had no idea he was there. "Soon this land and The Elemental nations will be mine." He said with a hiss as he watched with his golden eyes. He looked and his eyes narrowed as he saw Sun Jian, who commanded the most respect of them all and many listened to him instead of Dong Zhuo as he had their respect and admiration as he fought on the frontlines with them. He never cowered and hide whilst others fought on.

"There maybe some problems though, that one for starters." He muttered "No matter I can wait before I make my moves, I've just given Dong Zhuo the push he needs for that fat man to do what he desires. The people of this land, so different yet so similar to the fools I'm used to seeing." He said and began walking out of the tent.

As he left he deactivated the Jutsu on him revealing a tall man with pale skin and dark hair and an evil look in his eyes.

"In time I show rule over all." He said with a cackle.

The Imperial Forces lead by Sun Jian scored a decisive victory at Liang Province bringing an end to the would be rebellion, later on Sun Jian would go on to greater glory as he and his men, including his son Sun Ce who took part in his first battle, defeated Ou Xing and became the Prefect of Changsha as a result of his actions and loyalty to the Han.

However, despite the efforts of those who tried to save The Han, Corruption and Greed as inner civil war by feuding warlords and noblemen teared The Imperial Court apart. In The capital The Ten Eunuchs gained power in the Court and had those who opposed them, including the Empress brother executed for conspiring and plotting against them.

"We must slay The Ten Eunuchs who are responsible for this corruption!"

In response Yuan Shao seeing these men abuse their authority and vestige raised an army and storming the palace with other men slaughtered The Eunuchs to a man sparing none of them or their followers. But unknown to them, a greater threat loomed over them like a dark cloud, capable of engulfing the Han and bringing them all down. And that threat's name was Dong Zhuo. Having been placed in charge of guarding The Emperor the cruel man began abusing his power and authority as the tyrant ruled over the capital in a reign of terror. And to make things worse, he had acquired the services of Lu Bu, a man who's strength was feared all around as the warriors was the greatest fighter in all of China.

Bribing him with multiple cases of gold and gems as well as the fabled horse Red Hare, Lu Bu slew his adopted father who had opposed him and joined up with Dong Zhuo as he was always by the man's side ready to cut down anyone who stood in his way as chaos reigned throughout the land.

In due time Dong Zhuo sought to remove the Emperor and replace him with his brother. In the eyes of the Imperial Court it was clear that he aimed to do this so he could have the nine year old Prince under his thumb and rule with no fear.

"The current Emperor is nothing but a weakling and nervous fool. His brother Prince Liu has shown wisdom and kept his wits about him. If The Han is to survive than we must despose Emperor Shao and install Prince Liu instead. If anyone one disagrees think wisely before you speak up." Dong Zhuo seated on a chair on top of stairs said to the other officials at The Banquet that was being held.

The assembled men looked at one another knowing what he was thinking but none dared speak up against him as Lu Bu as always stood by his side. Except for one man who had grown disgusted with his actions and could abide it no longer

"What has the Emperor done to warrant his removal?" Yuan Shao said standing forward glaring heavily at Dong Zhuo. The large man narrowed his eyes at him and stood up.

"It is up to me to decide the fate of the state. What? Do you think my sword lacks an edge and is not sharp enough?" He said warningly.

"Your sword maybe sharp but mine is never blunt!" Yuan Shao said immediately drawing his own sword out and pointing it at the tyrant showing no fear. Several of the noblemen stood up to try and prevent a battle from breaking out from here and there.

"Enough," A voice said and Cao Cao having watched on with interest stepped forward stepping between them. "Lord Yuan Shao, Lord Dong Zhuo now is not the time for swords. Cooler heads must prevail if we are to keep peace throughout the land." He said as troops supporting both men had marched forward.

"Hmph, I take my leave now." Yuan Shao said and left with his men resigning from his position.

Time passed and Dong Zhuo had The Emperor deposed and had Prince Liu Xie put in place becoming Emperor Xian. He then appointed himself the rank of Prime Minister ruling the land in all but name as the brutal man sought to create his own Paradise of wine, women, and food and killed any who opposed him.

Unaware to him, there was a man who sought to put out this Tyrant's flames before it engulfed the land.

"So tell me Cao Cao, you will join me won't you? With you and your men at my side I shall have nothing to fear." Dong Zhuo said as the two were in his private room as he had called upon the man in private.

"What is it that you desire my lord? You already have the rank of Prime Minister." Cao Cao said to him looking on at the fat man who lounged about on his seat.

"Help me crush and kill all who oppose me, help me build a world of my own vision. Not only this land but The Elemental Nations and other lands as well. My own paradise where I am free to do whatever I desire!" He said with a dark laugh.

Cao Cao looked at him hiding his contempt for the man. An admirable goal creating the world in your view but in it there was nothing for anyone but himself. Dong Zhuo let out a yawn.

"I expect your answer in three days time. Don't disappoint me." He said and turned on his side to take a nap.

Cao Cao smirked and slowly reached behind and drew out a beautiful crafted dagger. Pulling it out he drew it out and prepared to raise it up and bring it down on him.

Dong Zhuo however was not fully asleep and saw a blurred image of him in a metal reflector. "Cao Cao, what are you doing?!" He shouted turning around. Hearing the commotion Lu Bu was heard approaching. Cao Cao seeing his attempt foiled quickly sunk to his knees and presented the weapon in his hands as Lu Bu entered looking on with suspicion at what happened.

"My gift to you Prime Minister, I hope you take this a sample of my respect." He said presenting the jeweled weapon to him. Dong Zhuo in awe of its beauty greedily snatched it up and examined it.

"I take my leave." Cao Cao said and turned and hastily left avoiding Lu Bu who glared at him.

Dong Zhuo examined the blade and was surprised to see that it was still sharp. It then slowly dawned upon him what Cao Cao really was planning on doing with it.

"Find him!"

"Uh oh, looks like we got company." Xiahou Yuan as he rode with Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun said looking back and faintly saw a group of horsemen in fast pursuit. "I got this." He said and turning around notched three arrows in his bow and taking aim fired. The arrows flew and hit their targets halting the pursuit. "I'm not going to last long doing this for you cousin. Maybe I should get out of the bodyguard business."

"Hmph, then perhaps I'll have a beast like Lu Bu guard you." Cao Cao said dryly as they continued riding.

"So now what? You risked your life going into the Tigers' den like that my lord." Xiahou Dun said to him.

"I wanted a personal look at that man. Now I know what must be done." The Hero of Chaos said as they rode down the road taking them out of the capital.

Cao Cao and others fled the capital. As Dong Zhuo's tyranny grew so did the limits of how much they could witness. Soon Cao Cao set out a call to all the regional warlords and noblemen to raise troops and form a coalition to put down Dong Zhuo and reclaim Luoyang. In response many, some seeking to restore the Han, others seeking glory and power raised their armies to form a massive Coalition with Yuan Shao at its head.

"Quan, Xiang. We will return soon take care until then and listen to Han Dang." Sun Jian at Changsha said mounted on his horse with him Sun Ce who was now sixteen and Huang Gai. "Han Dang protect them with your life while we are gone."

"No harm shall come to them, I promise you." The man vowed.

"Goodbye father." Sun Quan said to him and his sister hugged him a final time as they had answered the call to join up with the others.

"Don't worry we'll kick that slob's ass and string his carcass up over the walls by this time next week!" Sun Ce said to him and Sun Shang Xiang with a confident smile.

"My lord." Huang Gai said to him and The Tiger of Jiangdong looked on at him and the others he had taken and formed with him all mounted and ready to fight to the death for him. "We await your command."

"Mighty tigers of the Sun family, vows and oaths you have taken, ride now to Luoyang and to Peace!" He shouted and the assembled forces rode out of Changsha to join up with The Coalition.

"Dong Zhuo, a curse on his name. I should've killed that swine the moment I laid eyes on him during The Yellow Turban Rebellion." Zhang Fei said with a growl. "We do all the work and get barely any thanks for it but he bribes his way to the top and rules in terror." He said anger in his eyes. "It's cause of him that the land is in such turmoil.

"I find myself agreeing with you brother." Guan Yu said stroking his beard as The Three were preparing to leave and go join up with The Coalition. They were in Yan province under the servitude of Liu Bei's old classmate and friend Gongsun Zan who had received a call to join up and they looked to volunteer their services. "If Dong Zhuo is not stopped chaos will reign all throughout the land." He said looking on at the sight.

"Come my brothers we must join up with the others." Liu Bei said to them as he examined wagons filled with surprises. "We must help as I'm sure there are many who are in need of food and medicine." He said to them who nodded.

He heard a laughing sound and turned his head and looked at what he saw. He saw seven year old Naruto laughing as he ran with other children his age oblivious to the carnage that was going on in the land, peacefully unaware of what they were going into.

"Ping! Cai! Shan! Come get me!" He shouted climbing on top of a blossom tree with a laugh. Liu Bei watched on and smiled at the sight of him as he had not grown up alone.

"Naruto you know your brother can't climb that high!" A girl eight years old with black hair said holding the hand of a four year old who was Naruto's brother Liu Shan. With them was a seven year old boy with brown hair and a six year old boy as well

"But we can!" Two voices said and two boys of similar age began climbing up after him. Naruto laughed at them as they climbed and he went up higher. He lost his footing suddenly and fell but before he hit he was caught by a girl with long black hair who seemed surprised herself that she had caught him in her arms.

"Thanks Yinping!" He said and got up and ran.

Naruto would soon find himself growing up and playing with other children as well as Yu and Fei had been blessed with fatherhood as well. Guan Ping, Zhang Bao, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Xing Cai, and Guan Yinping the sons and daughters of the two warriors were born before and the following years from their wives, and the air was filled with their laughter and sounds of their play as the children of the Three Brothers were the next generation

"The sight of children playing is truly one that must be treasured isn't it Brother?" Guan Yu said as they looked on as Naruto played with their sons and daughters.

"Indeed it is, and for their sake we must put an end to the chaos as soon as possible. For that is the only chance that they will live their lives in peace without the fear that plaques the land." Liu Bei said to them and The Three Brothers looked on.

As they prepared to leave, Naruto spotted them. "Dad!" He called out to Liu Bei running towards them. "Where are you going?" He asked him. "Can I come?"

"No you cannot," Liu Bei said to him and he frowned. "We have a long trip to go and it'll be a while before we get back."

"Oh c'mon take me with you." Naruto said eagerly wanting to go with them.

"This ain't exactly the place for kids we're going Naruto." Zhang Fei said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Listen to the nurses and don't cause any trouble for your family while we're gone. We'll be back soon." Guan Yu said to him.

"Take care my son." Liu Bei said to him and The three went to join up with Gongsun Zan and prepare to leave.

Naruto frowned watching them go but soon saw a wagon and a grin spread on his face as an idea popped in his head.

"Where is Naruto?" Xing Cai said a while later looking on as The Blonde wasn't in sight as he hadn't been seen.

Unknown to any of them Naruto had stowed away in a wagon filled with food and supplies going in secret. They'd be surprised when they saw him.

"Come my brothers! We must go and bring peace back to the Land." Liu Bei said as they left to join up with the Coalition unaware that he was tagging along.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please. Any input or ideas will be welcomed.


End file.
